


The Village You Make

by bwblack



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Implied Relationships, M/M, Teen Rosamund Mary "Rosie" Watson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 02:24:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15475431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bwblack/pseuds/bwblack
Summary: As Mother's Day approaches, a teen Rosie struggles with acknowledging not just the mother she never knew, but all the people who have taken that place.





	The Village You Make

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Watson's Woes JWP #28: “There Is Danger For Him Who Taketh The Tiger Cub”.  
> Include a parent or parental figure in today’s work.

"God, I hate Mother's day." Rosie groussed as she clicked of the television. She just couldn't with one more sappily stupid ad. 

"Do you want to talk about it? About your mother?" John tried to be as open as possible when the subject of Mary came up. He always worried he didn't do well enough. 

"No, I _really_ don't." Rosie sighed and clicked the television back on. 

John clicked it off again, "It is okay to have questions about her." 

"Duh, Dad!" Rosie started to get up and storm away and then lost steam and collapsed back on the couch. "I know. I know, I can ask you anything. I can feel anything. I can express anything. And if I don't want to talk to you I can talk to Sherlock, or a counselor. I **know**.

"It is natural to have questions." John persisted. 

"It isn't that I never think about her. I do. But on Mother's Day everybody gets all, "oh, poor Rosie." Rosie sighed. "I hate that. I'm not poor." 

John squeezed her shoulder. 

"It must be so hard without a mother… especially at your age." Rosie shook her head, "As If I'd know any difference. And Molly swears it sucks to be my age no matter what. She says it even sucks for the popular girls. I don't know if she's right about that. But Molly turns out to be right about most things in the end, so maybe." 

"I'm glad you have her to talk to." John made a mental note to thank Molly. 

"That's it, though, Dad. I've got loads of people to talk to. You're the greatest dad in the world, I know because it says so on your mug." 

John laughed.

"And I've got Sherlock who always tells me that I can be anything I want to be, even if what I want to be doesn't exist yet. Plus, you know, really good music lessons.'"

"And Uncle Greg's coached all my football teams, and now volleyball. He told me that it doesn't matter if I'm not the best player, if I can keep Heather and Maxie from killing each other on the pitch, that I could be the most useful player on the team."

"Greg has some experience with difficult players," John smirked 

"Uncle Mycroft provides the very best snacks for our games. And since he became the advisor for our Amnesty International club… well, one person really can change the world… if they're the right person." 

"Maybe you should get him to join the save the earth club." 

"Good tip. Molly's brilliant when I have science homework. And when we went to the con last month? Dad, geek girls rock. And they can be pretty and cool. And I'm not the only one. There are so many girls..." Rosie swallowed back some emotion that rose in her voice. 

John bolded his mental note to thank Molly. 

"And Sally, OMG, she's taught me to kick ass, literally! Krav Maga, Dad. Krav Maga! "

"I really wish…"

"I promise, I won't get hurt. Well, I'll try not to get hurt."

"Okay, okay. You don't have to twist my arm." 

"I could, though! I'm getting so much better." 

John smirked, "I'm really glad you have these strong women in your life. I was worried when you were a baby that Harry'd be your only female role model." 

"You're too hard on her. She's doing really good right now." 

"Yeah, now… Took her long enough." 

"What's that you're always telling me? If at first you don't succeed? Aunt Harry lives that. She made a mistake. A big one. Huge. But she picked herself up and she dusted herself off and she tried again."

"But…" 

"Your mistakes, Rosamund Mary Watson, do not define you." Rosie dropped her voice in imitation of John. "How you respond to them is what defines you." 

"Fine…" John sighed. "You've made your point. I'll call her next week." 

"Call her this weekend. She probably misses Gran. It's mother's day." 

"Call her now. I'm gonna go downstairs and help Mrs. H. She's teaching me how to bake.."  
"Are you still missing your mum?" 

"Always, a little. But that isn't the point. Why do we have a day every year to celebrate the one person I don't have, and no days to celebrate all the people I do?" 

John began mentally brainstorming ways he could thank not just Molly but everybody. International it takes a village day? The family you make day? "That's a very good question, Ro." 

"I know. I'm very clever."

"You certainly keep me on my toes." 

"Keeping you sharp is one of my jobs." 

"I'm very lucky to have you." John agreed. 

"Duh, I am the greatest daughter in the world. It says so on my mug."


End file.
